


Blondes Do Everything Better

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Kate Upton - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Titty fuck, big tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: A photographer has an affair with Kate Upton.





	Blondes Do Everything Better

_Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up._  
  
******************  
  
**Miami, Florida**  
  
Rays of sunlight cast down from the sky, creating a vortex of various reflections over the water's surface. The palm trees gave way for a bit of shade, all from the private swimming pool of a mansion on Star Island. The pool was in a rectangular shape. From the opposite end, a camera was stationed and zoomed in on the star of what was to be an expensive photo shoot. Outside the pool, a few people stood observing the situation to make sure everything was going as planned for today's work. A man sat behind the camera station, capturing every second of the frames moving forward. A figure was in the water, slowly rising up with some splashes. It was a girl wearing a dark blue bikini. The water was above her breasts, until she elevated herself and brought her hands up.   
  
Kate Upton looked into the camera with a smile. She raised her hands up behind her head, running them through her long wet hair as she closed her eyes and raised her neck. The camera focused in, zooming to capture the shot of her body in the water. At this point, the water was just below her waist revealing the strings holding her bottom piece together of the bikini. This was a photo shoot for a magazine in Miami, all with Kate modelling off a new bikini line for an expensive fashion brand in town. Water drops dripped from her arms and over her body. From the sunlight, it cast a perfect hue over her beautiful bikini-clad body. The man sitting behind the camera station couldn't keep his eyes off the image focused solely on her. James had a history of photography sessions with Kate Upton, this was their fourth together since 2013.   
  
"Very good, Kate! That's perfect."   
  
The voice came from a woman standing near the camera station. James left the film rolling, just as he always did. Kate moved closer, dragging her legs in the water to cause splashes as her great big epic tits bounced in the small bikini. She looked into the camera one last time, giving a smug grin before she turned around and splashed away. James shut the camera off, finally. It was time to wrap up the day. They had spent hours filming and taking photos in various swimsuit outfits. As the camera shut off, James stepped away from it. The sunlight beamed down over his tanned face. He ran his hand through his long brown hair, combing it out of the way as a bead of sweat dripped down. His eyes remained focused on watching Kate. She climbed out of the swimming pool and then walked by, water dripping down onto the marble stone floor with each step she made. A crew member offered her a towel in which she gave a smile and nod before stepping away.   
  
For the man, all he could do was sit there and witness her figure walk away. The wind blew across his short black hair, rustling through his mustache. He wore a pair of green cargo shorts and a grey T-shirt. Life had been boring as of late for James. He worked as a photographer and camera man with the modelling company. Every now and then, something interesting happened like with Kate Upton arriving for a photo session. Back home, he had a well made life with a wife and a nice home in South Beach, but it felt empty at times. He would be turning twenty-eight years old in August, and was already feeling as if he had not accomplished much in life despite such a dream job falling in his lap. He got up from the camera station and then walked back into the mansion with the crew. Back inside, Kate was nowhere to be seen. James was approached by a tall older woman, she had been the director of the session. As they engaged into a conversation, he forgot about the blonde model.   
  
Time went on to pass as the session was wrapped up at the mansion. Kate returned wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt underneath a matching blue denim jacket. A couple people waved, some made jokes with her. she had a nice business relationship with the company, having shot multiple sessions in the past before, she never felt like a stranger around the same crew. Now that she was back in Miami, she was ready to have some fun with work finished and over with. As Kate walked around the foyer of the mansion, she spotted James out by the front door as if he were about to leave. With a smug grin, she was ready to approach him. Her sneakers were quite on the tiled floor, shuffling through a few people that were making an exit. Kate looked towards James and then spoke to him.   
  
"Hey James, how are you?"   
  
The man turned around, looking back at her with that cute smile he always made. He acted somewhat shy in Kate's presence, she had that effect on men.   
  
"Oh, hey Kate! Long time no see, you looked beautiful today during the shoot."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
She returned that usual grin. Kate was praised so often by men and women alike, she had grown somewhat desensitized to hearing words marvelling at her beauty. Immediately changing the subject, she spoke again.   
  
"So how are things back at home? How's the wife?"   
  
"Things are good, just got a new boat that I've been enjoying."   
  
"Ah, that's nice."   
  
He was lying to her. Kate could read him so easily. He didn't smile when speaking of his wife, simply describing his situation at home as 'good'. Kate thought for a second about teasing him. It wasn't like she had better things to do in town, men like him were easy.  
  
"That sounds fun, I like to go out on a nice boat and work on my sun tan. Don't you think I look good in a bikini?"   
  
"You were born to wear that bikini if you're asking me!"   
  
"Well, maybe I can go out on your boat with you. That's if you're wife don't mind, or if you want to. You've got my number, text me tomorrow."   
  
She winked at him and then stepped away, walking out the door. James was bewildered at how Kate had simply asked to go out on his new boat. She had known before that he had a love for speed boats and mini yachts. The company had used one for a photo session a few years ago. He recently had sunk himself into some debt to pay off with his latest toy, but it wouldn't be a problem. The true puzzle was the one back home with a failing marriage. James had to wonder as he stood to himself, did Kate catch him in a lie? Why would she invite herself out on his boat for fun? He would be spending the night thinking about her question, daring himself to go ahead and text her number later on.   
  
******************  
  
7 HOURS LATER  
  
Back home, a quiet house felt like an abandoned place. From the bedroom, James' wife Emma lay asleep in their large king sized bed alone. The distance had been made a long time back between their relationship. The marriage was slowly falling to pieces, every day leaving new examples of just how far they had gone. While she slept away upstairs, he found himself back in the living room watching television. The house was big enough for a family of four or five but only contained two people. Much of Emma's frustrations with James was that she wanted to raise a family. They had been married for six years now and here she was, still waiting on the day that he would say yes. She had given up, it was never going to happen.   
  
Their marriage established him with a full time job at a high paying company. Emma's father was the owner of the business. The marriage turned James from being an indie photographer to an overnight success with an amazing job that could pay for a luxurious life. It seemed funny to him how living with money could be so lonely. Is this the price of love? He often asked himself this question. Buying things and indulging in gifts were never a problem, it was always the human contact and emotionally strain between them. The marriage was not going to last at this point, but here they were still trying to get through. While sitting in front of the television, he wondered about Kate and how she had teased him before.   
  
Was it a dare? Could she really be serious? It was hard to question when it was Kate Upton herself, of all the women in the world tempting you. They had been 'friends' in loose terms. Exchanging phone numbers years ago and having a quiet dinner date some time back with his wife. By friends, they rarely ever communicated unless Kate was in town for a photo session. Many, countless numbers of men in the country fantasized about a chance with Kate Upton. James had never once cheated on his wife before, even when times were bad and he couldn't get his rocks off in the bedroom. But right now, he had considered becoming the unfaithful husband if it gave him a chance with Kate Upton. Finally, he had the courage to reach his phone and text Kate. Though he almost stopped himself, he made sure to pull up a new message and type it in. After he was done, he didn't feel any fear hitting the 'send' button.   
  
'Thought about what you said today. I'll be taking the boat out tomorrow afternoon, let me know if you're still interested.'  
  
After sending the text, he sat back on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't an easy thing to do. In just an hour, he would have to lay in bed next to his wife who he would be cheating on the next day. Within seconds, his phone vibrated in an alert that a new text message had arrived. James picked it back up, reading the new message from Kate.   
  
'Great. What time?'  
  
There was no beating around the bush. Absolutely no dragging time, her three word short text went straight to the point. James punched in the numbers before hitting the send button.   
  
'2 PM.'  
  
Taking in another sigh, he sat cradling the phone in his hands. Kate texted back not even a minute later.   
  
'That's good. I'll call you around then. Nite James, XOXO.'  
  
The end of her text made him blush a little bit. He now had to climb in bed, trying not to think about the woman he would be sleeping next to. Before making the walk upstairs, he deleted the text messages just in case Emma went through his phone. He never had before, but he was adopting a paranoia at this hour. By the time he did make it upstairs into the bedroom, he set his phone down on the night stand and looked at his wife sleeping between the blankets. Her long black hair was a mess over the white pillow. Taking a deep breath, he buried his thoughts back before climbing in bed with her. Tomorrow would be just a normal day as usual, at least he tried to convinced himself upon falling into a slumber.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Drum beats could be heard pumping out of the speakers during the afternoon. Kate was in her hotel, listening to some music while she made herself ready to go out with James. She previously had done work with a photo shoot on one of his boats, so she knew what to expect from his newer toy. It would be something like a mini-yacht or a speed boat, perfect for going out in a bikini. After taking a shower and using the blow dryer to fix her hair, she had to pick out her bikini for today. Kate went with a gold piece one, figuring it would drive him crazy to match her new gold sunglasses. Over her body, she had a jacket she would be wearing to cover everything up.   
  
In the back of her mind, she feared he would not call her. It would be something of a foolish thing for him to do, for this would be the only he ever had to take her while being a married man. Kate had been bored since returning to Miami and figured that James would make an easy toy for her to play with right now. She didn't care at all over the fact that he was married. The woman was average at best, at least when compared to her. It may have been an egotistical thing to do, but Kate didn't care. She knew that the man would rather think about her body rather than his wife. There was a history with her and married men, let alone knowing that millions of horny men fantasized about her every day of the week. To James, she knew that he didn't think highly of his wife. Kate had met her and shared a dinner with her. While pinning her hair up in a pony tail, the phone began to ring. Kate smirked to herself while stepping out of the bathroom and grabbing her cellphone off the bed. She answered it after seeing James' name on the screen.   
  
"Hey James!"   
  
"Hey Kate, I thought I would call you to let you know that I'm ready. I've got the boat out by a pier, I'm going to text you the location. It's in South Beach, not far where I live."   
  
"Alright, that sounds good. I should be there in a few hours, my hotel is down Ocean Drive."   
  
"Great, I'll be seeing you soon."   
  
His voice resonated in excitement. Kate smiled to herself while hanging the phone up. She had told him last night that she would call, but he seemed to be quite enthusiastic about this date to make the call himself. She grabbed her white jacket and slipped her arms through it, just before zipping it up to hide her skimpy-clad body. The final accessories to her outfit was the gold pair of sunglasses and some white high heels. After slipping her heels on, the phone rang alerting her that a new text message had been sent. Kate picked up the phone, reading over the location of the pier that James had sent. It wasn't far, she could easily leave the hotel and call a taxi for a short ride to meet him.   
  
Not far from where Kate was, James walked the pier in his flip flops and while wearing a pair of swim trunks and a white T-shirt. He had told his wife during the morning that he would be going out, not that she had really paid him much attention. He had called off work today, but didn't bother to inform her of that. Not one single thought went through his mind about being caught with Kate. For some reason, he just didn't care today. He was ready to get out and to have a good time with a beautiful girl. At the docks, he had his boat situated where he paid a fee to keep it on the pier. The mini yacht was painted white, with a small deck and a covered roof over the cockpit. It had a cabin underneath the deck, fit with a bed and a lounge area that made useful for an overnight trip. As he waited for Kate, the sound of loud heels stomping over the wooden docks could be heard before a familiar voice called to him from behind.   
  
"Hi James!"   
  
He turned around, smiling at Kate.   
  
"Hey, glad to see you made it."   
  
"I wouldn't turn down a day to go out on a boat with you. So this is it, huh? Looks pretty."   
  
"Thanks Kate, just bought it back in December."   
  
"Oh, your Christmas present, huh?"   
  
"Bought and paid for by myself! Come on, babe. I'll get us ready."   
  
Kate didn't wait for him to tell her, she went on and climbed into the yacht from the back side. For a yacht, it looked like a cabin cruiser power boat. James followed behind her and climbed in, just before he untied the ropes to move off from the docks. He planned to take the boat out for a cruise, south east of Miami Beach, opposite of Fisher Island. They would have some privacy out in the open waters during a hot day. After a couple minutes of getting the boat ready, James climbed up the stairs to the small cockpit. Kate watched him, waiting until she heard the motor begin loudly running. Once the boat began to slowly move off from the docks, she unbuttoned her jacket and let it fall, revealing her famous voluptuous body in the small gold bikini. Once Kate was settled, she climbed up the stairs to join him.   
  
James immediately turned his head to look at her after the boat moved out of the pier. His eyes became enlarged when he realized that she was standing to him wearing nothing but a small bikini. Kate smirked, looking into his eyes after pushing the sunglasses up into her hair. She watched James' eye sight glance all around her titanic-sized natural breasts. Kate knew that she was teasing him, just as she had planned. When he looked back through the windshield, he had the cutest smile on his face. Her job was done, she proceeded to step back down the stairs and rest by sitting in one of the seats off to the side of the boat. James' yacht was slow, passing through a couple sail boats and power boats along the way.   
  
******************  
  
3 HOURS LATER  
  
Waves of water splashed back and forth against the walls of the yacht, yet it never tumbled. The ride out from the pier had taken some time, all due to the slow motor to the boat. Kate sat silent downstairs, enjoying the sunshine for a bit until James had finally got the boat situated far out to the east. From the distance, they could see Miami Beach looking small like a flat island from so far away. All while he sat in the cockpit, all he could think about was her body. James had witnessed Kate's amazing form many times over the years. He was usually behind a camera station filming or shooting snaps of her body, yet he never was this close to possibly experiencing her voluptuous form. After the motor was turned off, James joined Kate down on the deck. They shared a few conversations about the weather and music, but Kate was ready to get hot and heavy with him once he was sitting across from her.   
  
"This is a nice boat, James. What did you name it?"   
  
"It don't have a name, at least not yet."   
  
"Maybe you could name it after me..."   
  
She gave him a wink. The man dropped his lower lip, starring back at her. Kate could read him so easily. It wouldn't take long to have him worshiping her lovely body. She wanted to toy with his emotions for a bit, all while the true seduction was underway.   
  
"You know Kate, that's not a bad idea at all."  
  
It was time for her to change the subject. With a soft grin, she spoke once more.   
  
"So, how are things back home with your wife? I mean, really. I could tell by the look on your face yesterday that you weren't being honest."   
  
"Well..."  
  
James looked down, Kate's eyes were locked on his face. It took him a few seconds to think of what to tell her. He was beginning to realize that lying and playing the lines of everything being fine was not going to work. After all, they were alone on a boat together, so they were far past that point. James took a deep breath and then spoke a bit of truth back to her.   
  
"Things are shit, to be exact. I love Emma, she's the reason I get to enjoy the high life. If it weren't for marrying the daughter of a rich business man, I wouldn't be able to sit behind cameras and photograph and film women like you. So, I can't really complain, but things have been nothing but shit lately."   
  
Kate nodded her head.   
  
"I see."   
  
He tried to change the subject quickly back to her.   
  
"You know, how are things with you? I imagine you've got all kinds of men begging for a date with you."   
  
She giggled, shaking her head.   
  
"Let's not change the subject, please? I find this interesting hearing about you."  
  
James looked back at her puzzled.   
  
"But how!? How is talking about my shitty marriage 'interesting' to you?"   
  
From that question, Kate knew it was time to stroke his ego and go further into the art of seduction. She offered him a smile and then replied back.  
  
"Because I know men like you and what you need in life. Look at you James, I bet you haven't had fun in a long while. You're miserable, I could tell by looking at you yesterday at work. Your eyes lit up when you seen me come in. I'm sure your day would've sucked had I not walked into the door for a photo shoot. Did you hear yourself over the phone earlier today? You sounded ecstatic to spend time with me. We're friends, even though it's been a while since we talked. I think you deserve better than Emma, you know it too. Deep down, you know that there are better women out there. Women that can truly blow your mind."   
  
James sat there, listening and pondering his thoughts on her words. Kate smirked and continued speaking.   
  
"Let me ask you something James, and be honest to me. Are you honest with Emma? I mean, have you ever went behind her back and fucked another woman?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"No, never. We've been married for six years now and I've never been unfaithful to her. I don't think she would do that to me either." 

"But you have thought about it, right?"   
  
With a soft chuckle, James shook his head. Kate was grinning as if she were proud of this moment. When he didn't answer back, she continued speaking.   
  
"Come on, I know the way you look at me. You were brave enough to text me last night and now here we are. I don't think for one second that you didn't plan to take me out on your new little yacht; get us somewhere quiet in the waters and then plan to take me down in the cabin to fuck my brains out."  
  
Finally, he blushed. His face changing color to a red tone. James attempted to laugh, trying to hold it back. He spoke, but lost his train of thought.  
  
"Kate..."  
  
"Yes, James?"   
  
"I...I don't know why I'm doing this."   
  
"I know why! You probably haven't had a good time in several months. I remember meeting your wife, and you know what? I can look at and tell that she is boring. You got yourself a housewife now, James! A boring dead end life, now how about you have some real fun with me?"   
  
He looked back at her, smiling. Kate could see it over his face, he was beginning to finally relax and make himself easy prey for her. With a laugh, he made a joke to her.   
  
"You know what I don't get, Kate? I married a cute girl, but I'm always falling for a blonde."   
  
She smiled, rising up from her seat. Her huge tits bounced a bit as Kate began to step forward to him. She replied in a soft, soothing voice.   
  
"That's because blondes do everything better, baby."   
  
What she said was true, at least to his knowledge. Kate had the better body from his wife, the bigger tits and just all around the more desirable. He got up from where he was sitting to face her. It was amazing how tall Kate could be. She removed her heels earlier and was bare foot, yet still stood at the same height as him. Like before, she watched his eyes move away from hers and glance down at her huge tits. Kate ran her hand up, cupping his face as she forced him to return eye contact to her. She didn't want to give him a warning. Right now, the wind blowing and seagulls could be heard, offering the perfect time for a kiss. Kate pushed her soft lips to his and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. James closed his eyes, deepening their lips together into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Kate starred back into his eyes while biting her lower lip. She felt in control, so she decided to pop the question.   
  
"Shall we go downstairs and enjoys ourselves?"  
  
"Yes Kate, come on babe!"   
  
He kissed her lips again. Kate moved her hands from around his neck and stepped back. The wind began to blow, rusting through her hair to make her pony tail flip around. Her eyes watched him, moving towards the hatch to go down into the cabin. James didn't look back at her, he just opened the way for them to go inside. Kate followed behind him, shutting the door above once she came down the steps into the secluded room. The room was a light blue color, there was a white leather couch inside the small room. It appeared that a doorway led to a bedroom on the right, but Kate was not concerned about that. They would make perfect use of the little couch for now. James' eyes were locked on her, telling Kate in silence what to do next.   
  
As he watched her, she raised her hands back and untied the strings holding her gold bikini together. She could see him swallowing a gulp down his throat as he was prepared for the reveal of the most famous breasts in America right now. They bounced slightly, just before she pulled the top and revealed her bare breasts. James' eyes became large, starring into the glory of those amazing boobs. They were the best in the world, at least to his opinion. He didn't utter a single word from his voice. Stepping a bit closer, Kate smirked at him as she placed her hands on her huge tits to hold them up for him to observe and inviting his touch. James responded by pushing his hands over her breasts. Kate glanced back into his eyes and moaned as she felt him squeeze her tits.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, squeeze 'em James. They're yours today."   
  
It was amazing to Kate how a man could have his eyes glued to her breasts. No matter how hard she could look a man in the eye, he would not take his view off her tits. She dropped her lower lip, moaning as she felt his hands squeeze her boobs yet again. James could feel her nipples hardening up against his palms. She stood there, watching as his fascination grew with her breasts. James leaned his head down and moved his hands away from her tits. Kate took this time now to push her hands back up over her boobs and smash them up against his face. A moan was heard from his voice, just before James opened his mouth and licked her right nipple with his tongue. Kate returned the moan, running her left hand to the back of his head so she could push his face to be smothered by her massive breasts.   
  
Biting her lower lip, she stood there feeling his mouth begin to slobber over her breasts. Kate let go of his head as she continued to hold her breasts up. James opened his big brown eyes, looking up at her from below. It was an odd angle to look into her eyes from his head being centered down into her breasts, but he couldn't refuse this moment. Kate gasped, looking into his eyes just before he turned away. James buried his mouth over her left nipple, slobbering on it before he moved back to her right nipple. Kate moaned, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. She always enjoyed when a man could worship her famous titties, it was just the way to turn her on and make her pussy soaking wet. She had never been with a man who didn't love her breasts, Kate always knew what her body was built for. James pulled his mouth from her tits and began lower himself down to his knees.   
  
"Just look at this body. Oh my god, you...you are perfect. I have perfection standing right before me."   
  
Such flattering comments, Kate was immune to hearing men praise her. James' eyes traveled over every inch of her perfect stomach. He didn't care about Kate's critics, she was in great shape and was a voluptuous girl made with a body made to rock. His hands trailed down her hips and then he began to kiss his way down to her belly button. Kate formed a smug grin over her lips while watching the man go down to his knees, kissing his way down to the front of her bikini thong.   
  
"What are you doing down there, James?"   
  
Kate moved her hands to her hips, standing proud to have this man cheat on his wife with her. James smirked, looking up into those beautiful blue angel-like eyes. His fingertips moved to the front of her bikini thong, slowly tugging it down.   
  
"I'm about to send you into a world of pleasure, you'd like that Kate?"   
  
The thong dropped down to her ankles as James replied. Kate kept the smug grin over her lips, replying in a short positive note as she knew what he was about to do.   
  
"Mmmmmm, yeah."   
  
There wasn't much for her to say. Kate could never refuse a man to pleasure her like this. His eyes narrowed down at her opening slit. James was surprised that she was clean, shaved and dripping wet. He leaned in, kissing the pink lips of her pussy. Kate gasped when she felt his mouth and soon enough, his lips were embedded to her opening and his tongue began to slither in. Kate moaned, crying out softly while closing her eyes. She spread her legs a little bit. James ran his hands over her hips, feeling her smooth wonderful skin before he cupped her ass cheeks from behind. All the while, his tongue slowly snaked it's way in back and forth. He kissed, licked and sucked on her clit as it were the doorway to heaven. Kate moaned louder, calling to him as he continued.   
  
"Oh god, yes! Mmmmmm!!"   
  
Kate's eyes remained closed. She ran her tongue over her lips before gasping her breath, feeling James continue to suck and slurp over her wet pussy. He didn't seem like he was going to quit, not until he delivered that orgasm from a world of pleasure like he had promised her. When she finally opened her eyes, she whimpered and glanced down. Kate couldn't help herself, she buried her fingers into his hair to push him further. James responded by squeezing her ass cheeks and venturing his tongue deeper into her clit, rotating it around slowly before thrusting it back in.   
  
"OHHHHHH, YEAH! OH MY GOD, YES! FUCK!!"   
  
By now Kate was biting her lower lip and screaming in a raised pitch of her voice. James had completely forgotten everything at this moment. He didn't care that he was a married man, or that he wore a wedding ring over his finger. All that mattered to him was eating that pussy, enjoying the taste of Kate in the one chance he had to experience an affair with a famous woman. He continued to thrust his tongue back and forth, devouring her pussy. Kate began to pant, her teeth grazing her bottom lip before she spread her legs a little further and then removed her hand from the back of his head. This was it, he had pushed her to the brink of an explosion. She gritted her teeth, grunting and attempting to hold off the climax that was coming. James didn't stop, he had to taste her.   
  
"OHHHHHH, OHHHHH, YESSSSS!! FUCK YESSSSS!!"   
  
Kate's voice cried out, echoing through out the cabin walls. James felt a thick wave of her juices flooding over his mouth. He nearly choked while tasting her , forcing him to pull his mouth from her clit. Once his lips were free, Kate could not stop herself from squirting her liquid down the back of his throat hard. He choked at first, coughing it up as a stream began to leak from the left corner of his lips. James moved back, resting on his knees as he looked up into her eyes while wiping the dripping stream from his lips. Kate had to slowly catch her breath, but when she caught sight of his eyes, she offered her hands to pull him back up. After he stood back on his feet, Kate pushed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. She could taste her own juices lingering between his jaws. When they finally broke the kiss, Kate stepped back. All James could do was look at her naked body.   
  
"Come on, lets get your clothes off so I'm not the only one standing around in the nude."   
  
She moved her hands to the front of his swim shorts while he kicked the flip flops from his feet. Kate didn't waste any time dropping to her knees. James went on and pulled his shirt, sliding his arms out of it before tossing it to the floor. It was apparent that he had no underwear on, Kate noticed as she tugged the swim trunks down and his hardened cock flopped out. James stepped out of his swim trunks, as Kate began to stroke his cock with her right hand. He let out a soft moan and then she glanced to see the white leather couch behind him. Kate pointed with her left hand.   
  
"Go on, sit down right there. I want you to enjoy this, get yourself comfortable and just relax."   
  
James followed her advice. He looked behind himself before setting his naked ass down on the white couch. It was cold at first, but he didn't care how it felt when he had this goddess holding his fat cock. She followed him, crawling around on her knees a bit until Kate situated herself right between his legs. From James' line of sight, he was starring down at one of the most beautiful, desired women in the world. Kate looked up into his eyes and dropped her lower lip, giving him a devious grin. Her small hand slowly pumped his cock, stroking him to full length as she was prepared to devour his meat pole in her hungry mouth. Kate finally broke eye contact, only to glance down at his swollen dick and then part her lips. James felt the rush of her breath over his cock, just before she lowered those lips and sucked on the head.   
  
"Ohhhh, yes! Go on, babe! Yeah!"   
  
The excitement in his voice was enough to let Kate know just how much he desired this moment. She slid her hand down tot he base of his cock and then sucked on the head. Her tongue rotated in a circle, just before she was ready to proceed into blowing his mind with her oral talents. Opening her mouth further, Kate went down and began to bob her head up and down his cock. Inch by inch, she sucked on his fat dick, moaning in her muffled voice to send vibrations through his skin. 'Mmmmmmmm'. James was in heaven, there was no words he could say to spoil a moment like this. He simply sat back and watched as the big tit super model slobbered all over his rod. He took a deep breath, moaning a loud but couldn't say a word.   
  
'Mmmmmm', once again Kate moaned with her mouth full of his cock. By now, she used her free hand to play with his balls from underneath as she began to bob her head up and down further. She was nearly taking his entire cock into her mouth, back and forth as her head moved. James wanted to speak aloud so badly, but he couldn't ruin this moment. It would be something that would be engraved in his mind forever; cheating on his wife with one of the most desired women on the face of the planet. Kate's mouth began to create various slurping and slobbering noises. Small streams of her saliva dripped from her corner of her mouth and down his pole into the hair around his balls. James began to pant, moaning aloud as he yelled.   
  
"Oh, fuck yes Kate! YES!! This is so fucking awesome!"   
  
'If he thinks this is awesome, I'm about to really leave him mind blown', Kate said to herself after hearing James' words. Moving both hands away from his cock, she rested them on his legs while slowly coming up to release his dick from between her lips with a loud pop sound. A few tiny strings of saliva broke when Kate spit on his cock. She then moved her hands, resting them underneath her giant breasts. Glancing back into his eyes, she smirked before teasing him in her words.   
  
"You ready to fuck my titties, James?"   
  
Just like that, his face lit up as if he had found the biggest present on Christmas morning.   
  
"Holy shit, yes!! Get up and wrap those huge boobs around my cock, please!"   
  
Kate giggled. He didn't have to say please, but how could she tell him that? Kate leaned back up, quickly pulling her breasts apart and squeezing those big natural breasts around his cock. James gasped, immediately taken back to the feeling of Kate's tits wrapped around his cock. He began to buck his hips, immediately. Kate squeezed them together, harder. She was impressed how he wasted no time to begin pumping that fat dick between her boobs.  
  
"Mmmm, there you go! Go on, fuck my titties, James! Fuck 'em!!"   
  
His eyes locked on, watching as the head of his cock would poke up with each thrust he made forward. Kate's breasts were so massive, they hugged over every inch of his cock. Due to the size of her impressive tits, it made his cock look small as it had disappeared between the folds of her cleavage. Over and over, James continued to pump his cock forward and back. This was a fantasy man men dreamed about at night, a fantasy that he was now indulging in. Kate smiled, looking into his eyes regardless if he would make eye contact with her. She spoke in a low voice, teasing him in her sexy seductive tone.   
  
"Ohhhh, yeah! There you go, that's it! Mmmmmm!! Fuck my titties, that's it! Yes, keep going!"   
  
Her tongue circled around her lower lip. James had began to breathe heavy, panting in his voice as he knew at any moment he was going to end up blowing his load. He didn't want this pleasure to end. He continued to buck his hips, driving his cock back and forth between her famous breasts. She could tell from watching his face curl up, at any moment he was going to be pushed beyond the edge of explosion. James cried out to her.   
  
"Fuck, Kate!! These are the best tits in the world, ohhhh god!!"   
  
"Mmmmmm, yes they are James! I know it! Come on, fuck 'em! I want you to cum for me, gimme your hot load!"   
  
Still thrusting his hips back and forth, James cried out as he was closer.   
  
"I'm gonna fucking cum, Kate!!"   
  
"MMMMMMMM!! Give it to me, I WANT IT!!"   
  
From the chance of his voice raising in pitch, Kate was aware that he didn't have much time left. She let go of her breasts and quickly wrapped her hand back around his cock. James realized what she was doing, so he stopped bucking his hips. Kate pushed the head past her lips, sucking on it as she began to stroke him back and forth between her wrapped fingers. She wanted to taste his seed, to swallow it down and return the favor of when he pleasured her earlier. As he cried out, James couldn't hold back anymore.   
  
"Oh god! Ohhhh, ohhhh...FUCK! OH GOD, OHHHH!!"   
  
His voice cried out while his rod tensed up and shot a thick wad of spunk to the back of her throat. James looked down into her eyes, breathing heavily as she starred at him. Kate squeezed his cock, pumping it within her grip to shoot wad after wad of his thick seed into her mouth. 'Mmmmmmmm', Kate moaned as she milked him drop by drop, wad after wad. All James could do was sit there and watch as she drained his balls of cum into her loving mouth.   
  
"God, you are so fucking wonderful babe."   
  
Pulling his rod from her lips, it made another loud pop noise. Kate leaned up to him, her mouth opened wide to reveal the puddle of his cum layered between her jaws mixed in her saliva. As Kate leaned up, she began to roll her tongue before blowing a fat bubble of his semen. If James wasn't shocked by now at her actions, his mind was blown into various pieces. Kate then closed her lips and audibly swallowed every drop of his load. With a smile, she parted her lips and breathed in.   
  
"Ahhhhh, that was delicious."   
  
Just to hear her tell him those filthy words made James want to kiss her again. Kate leaned forward, their lips meeting for a soft little kiss. She pulled away before he could extend it into a passionate kiss. Kate was ready to fuck him, she didn't want to get carried away into foreplay. Looking back at him, she motioned her hand before speaking.   
  
"Lean back, James! Let me get on top and ride this cock!"   
  
"Go for it, babe!"   
  
She didn't need his approval, but Kate couldn't help but to grin smugly as he spoke. She moved her hands to his legs and then came up to straddle him. James placed his hands up on her hips, giving her a bit of assistance as Kate pushed her feet into both sides of his body on the couch. From his help, she lowered her pussy down onto his cock, taking it deeply within. Both of them moaned into a chorus together. Kate moved her hands to grip his shoulders and then began to bounce herself up and down on his cock. Those amazing breasts began to flop up and down.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, yeah! Come on, Kate! That's it, that's it babe!!"   
  
Kate didn't know what exactly to tell him, it was difficult to think while enjoying such pleasure. Actions were better than words at times. James had moved his hands to her hips, slowly thrusting up as Kate would come thrashing down to pump his cock in and out of her pussy. He groaned, moaning as they continued in this position. His eyes shifted to her bouncing tits. They moved back and forth all around. Kate's voluptuous body was a sight to behold in a position like this. She began to whimper, eventually crying out to him.   
  
"Oh, god James! Ohhhhh god, YESSSS!!"   
  
James moved his hands to catch her bouncing tits, squeezing them hard. As Kate whimpered, she came down on his cock. By now, he took over bucking his hips harder to pump that dick in and out of her pussy. Her long golden hair flipped around in the pony tail from behind. Kate cried out to him.   
  
"YES, YES!! OH GOD, YES! FUCK ME, JAMES!!"   
  
Her hands caressed the back of his head, cupping him before she leaned in to kiss his lips. Kate moaned into his mouth, their tongues dancing into a passionate flame while he still bucked his hips to thrust his cock into her. When the kiss was broken, Kate looked into his eyes, only for James to speak up.   
  
"I wanna switch positions babe, I can really fuck you hard if I'm standing up!"   
  
He came to a stop, resting as he wrapped his arms around her back. Those massive boobs crashed against his stomach as their naked bodies rubbed up against one another. 

"Oh yeah James, I would like that! There's a certain way I'd like you to fuck me."   
  
"There is, babe?"   
  
Kate nodded before replying.   
  
"Yeah! I want you to fuck me the same way that you would do your wife! The same position, so you can feel like you're still in love but with a better woman."   
  
Those words of hers made him kiss her yet again. Kate had tapped into his emotions, keying on something he desperately would do now. After breaking their lips apart, he looked back at her with a nod before responding.   
  
"Alright, then babe. Come on, get up. I usually fuck Emma in doggy style."   
  
"Oh, doggy style, huh? Mmmmm, I like that."   
  
Kate pushed her lips to his just one last time for another small kiss. She then moved her hands away, slowly rising up to allow his cock to spring out from her loving hole. After she climbed away from him, James got up from the couch and Kate had turned her back to him. This was the first time he seen the back view of her body since she became nude. He was amazed at her bare ass, the one asset of her body that didn't get much attention. Kate glanced around the room and spoke.   
  
"So where do you want me to be?"   
  
"Up against the wall."   
  
"So you like to fuck your wife up against the wall, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, I usually fuck her ass too."   
  
"Mmmmmm, you can do that with me too, honey."   
  
Glancing behind her shoulder, Kate winked and smiled to him. She truly was playing into the fantasy of being the superior woman above his wife. James was beginning to truly believe that blondes like her, indeed did everything better. She planted her hands up against the wall, spreading her feet over the carpet. As James got into position behind her, Kate spoke with a request.   
  
"Hey James, can you do something for me?"   
  
"Yes, babe?"   
  
"Pull my pony tail out, gotta let my hair down for this."   
  
It may have seemed like an odd request, but Kate was doing this for him. She knew men would prefer to have her long blonde hair waving about when they were fucking her. He reached for the pony tail and pulled it out. Kate them moved her hands, straightening her hair out a bit. James stood there observing her as he spoke.   
  
"Your hair is beautiful, I think you are right. Blondes do it better."   
  
"Not just this! We do everything better!"   
  
She giggled, causing him to chuckle with her. He grabbed his cock, ready to guide it right back into her pussy when Kate spoke in an impatient tone while planting the palms of her hands back into the wall.   
  
"Come on, I need that cock! I want you to fuck me, James!"   
  
"Here you go, babe!"   
  
"Ohhhh...yeah..."   
  
He couldn't see her face when he slid his cock into her pussy from behind, but Kate had the most victorious smug smile across her lips. She couldn't help herself, she felt proud to have a man cheat on his wife with her. Soon enough, James moved his hands to her hips and was thrusting forward to drive his cock into her. Kate gasped, yelling to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! Yeah, there you go James! FUCK ME!!"   
  
From underneath, her large breasts began to bounce and flop around. Kate cried out as his cock pumped back and forth into her pussy. James' low breathing and grunting could be heard, but Kate's voice was destined to grow louder than his. She swallowed her breath panting as he began to fuck her into a faster pace.   
  
"OH, GOD!! YESSSS!! FUCK ME, COME ON, FUCK ME JAMES!! YES, I'M BETTER THAN YOU'RE WIFE, FUCK THE HELL OUTTA ME!!"   
  
Words of encouragement made James thrust harder, faster into her with intensity. It had been so long since he and his wife shared time in the bedroom indulging in pleasure. It made the experience even better to have this with a woman he fantasized about in his mind. Kate cried out. She knew that at any moment with each thrust he made into her pussy, he was going to force her into a second climax. It was any moment now, she wouldn't be able to hold back all day. Over and over, he continued to pump his cock into her. She yelled out to him in her crying voice.   
  
"YESSSS, YESSS, OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, I'M SO CLOSE! I'M SO...OHHHHH!!"   
  
Kate's jaw dropped. She attempted to bite her lower lip but came unsuccessfully. Like a busted pipe, her juices exploded over his cock buried within her clit. James made a few final thrusts, experiencing the orgasm he had pushed out of her while cried so loudly through the inner room of the yacht. Luckily for him, he still had some ways to go before he would be blowing another load. Kate had to catch her breath slowly, still leaning against the wall while James was in control. She tried to speak to him, stumbling over her words.   
  
"Oh...Ohhhh, James. You made me cum so...so damn hard..."   
  
"Yeah, that felt wonderful babe. Better than my wife, now you ready to take it up the ass?"   
  
Upon catching her breath, Kate let out a soft moan before giggling in a mischievous voice. She had question for him while he pulled his cock out from her pussy.   
  
"Just one thing first."   
  
"Yeah, Kate?"   
  
"Does your wife ask you to fuck her up the ass?"  
  
"She used to beg for it back when we first got married, but that was years ago."   
  
Kate busted out giggling again. She felt his thick rod push between her ass cheeks, knowing that it would slide up into her little dark hole soon enough. Kate smirked, her hands still firmly placed against the wall. She spoke to him once more, in that usual sexy voice to him. Kate wanted to tease him, since he said that his wife used to beg for it, this was her turn to do just that.  
  
"I want you to fuck me in the ass, oh yeah! Snatch me up by the hair and pound that cock in my ass!"   
  
Such words of encouragement sent great results. Kate moaned and grinned as she felt his hand reach up and grab her long golden locks of hair. Just like that, James slammed his thick rod into her back door hole, thrusting forward hard as he pulled her hair. Kate gasped and yelled out in surprise.   
  
"OHHHH, SHIT!!"   
  
He had caught her a bit off guard. Most men started slow when they took her ass, but Kate's sweet nasty words had encouraged him to get a little rough. Her big tits began to bounce once again, shoving up against the wall as his cock was pumping back and forth into her ass. James pulled her hair harder, moaning as he experienced just how tight her ass was. He wanted to say something, but Kate beat him to it.   
  
"OHHHHH, FUCK!! OHHH, GOD! IS MY ASS TIGHTER THAN YOUR WIFE!?"   
  
"Fuck yeah!! Oh god, you're so much better! I WISH I WAS MARRIED TO YOU!!"   
  
She gritted her teeth, forcing her moans to evolve into a growl while he continued to buck his hips and drive that thick cock back and forth into her ass. Over and over, pound after pound, James pumped his dick into Kate's ass back and forth. He couldn't help himself, for this was his favorite thing to do with his wife and that love had faded away by now. Kate continued to yell at him in her raised voice.   
  
"YES, YES, YES, YES!! FUCK MY ASS, OHHHH YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME, MMMMM, FUCK MY ASS, JAMES!!"   
  
James took a deep breath, groaning as he continued to pound his cock into her ass. With each thrust he made, he could feel his orgasm drawing nearer. He had to pull his cock from her ass, or else he would be wasting his load inside of her. James had decided in his mind if he was to cum once again, he wanted to leave a lasting memory engraved in his mind of seeing one of the most beautiful in the world covered in his seed. He let go of her hair and called out.   
  
"Ohhhhh, god babe! I'm gonna cum soon!"   
  
With no warning, he stepped back and quickly removed his cock from her ass. it sprang free and he wrapped his hand around it. James spoke again.   
  
"Turn around, babe! Come on, get down on your knees for me!"   
  
Kate knew what he wanted. As she turned around and dropped back to her knees, she smirked at him as he began to stroke his cock looking down at her. He was about to load her down, she was more than aware of that fact. Gazing up into his eyes, she teased him.   
  
"You wanna cum on me, James?"  
  
"Ohhhh, fuck babe! I'm gonna drench you!"   
  
She let out a soft giggle, still starring back into his eyes to tease him some more.   
  
"Oh yeah, you're gonna cum all over me. Where do you want to cum on me, James? Do you wanna shoot that hot steamy load all over my tits? Give me that pearl necklace, or maybe you wanna cum on my face?"   
  
Stroking his cock, he took a deep breath before replying back to her. It was quite a difficult decision to decide between her massive breasts or her face, but James knew what he wanted.   
  
"Your face! I'm gonna drench that beautiful face!"   
  
"Mmmmm, you're gonna give it to me on my face? Go on, James! Cum on me! Cum on my face! I want it all over me, go on. Stroke that dick, cum on me! Cum on my face!"   
  
As he began to grunt, Kate closed her eyes knowing what was to come soon. His cock was locked with an aim directly in the front of her face. James moaned, screaming as he finally exploded.   
  
"FUCK! OHHHH, YES!!"  
  
The first string of cum flew over her nose. Kate smirked while feeling the hot substance over her face. She opened her eyes momentarily before re-closing them, just to glance at a thick string shooting out of his cock and landing over her face. It drenched her hair with a string, breaking up into thick droplets going down her forehead and the left cheek of her face. The next wave of cum also came in thick drops, all over her left cheek and her eye brow. Kate dropped her lower lip, laughing and moaning to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! There you go, shoot that load all over me, mmmmmmmm."   
  
Kate's tongue circled her lips, teasing him while he continued to drain his cock from the grip of his hand. Another string of cum went flying into her hair, streaking over her forehead and back down her right eye lid as it dripped down. By now, he was nearly drained and each wad became shorter. He aimed at her right eye, shooting a thick droplet that went into her eye lid. Kate dropped her lip once again, moaning as he watched the cum run down the corner of her eye lid, like a cum-filled tear drop.   
  
"Oh my god, that cum feels so hot all over me."  
  
He didn't say anything back. James was starstruck gazing down into her cum glazed face. Kate opened her eyes, blinking a bit before she gave a smile to him.   
  
"So, how do I look?"   
  
Finally, he returned the smile, flashing his teeth before replying back.   
  
"Beautiful, Kate. Just beautiful..."   
  
She couldn't help but to giggle at him. After all the fucking they did today, all while he was still a married man. Kate began to lift herself up from her knees, but she couldn't help but to tease him a little more.   
  
"And now you know, a blonde like me can do anything better than your wife."   
  
"Oh, you know it babe!"   
  
They shared a laugh together, just before Kate had stood up and looked around the room. The cum began to drip from her face.   
  
"Where's your bathroom? I need to get myself cleaned up, you got cum all in my hair naughty man!"   
  
James chuckled again. He pointed to the bedroom door.   
  
"The bathroom is in there, just go in the bedroom and it's off to the left.   
  
"Thanks, I'll be right out after I wash my face and get your spunk outta my hair."  
  
She left the room, following his instructions to go into the bedroom cabin. James stepped back over to the couch and let out a sigh of relief. It didn't bother him one bit that he had just cheated on his wife. How could he care? He just shared an affair with Kate Upton, there was no way he could feel guilty about that. He grinned to himself, feeling like a champion who had just won the big game. While James sat there on the plush white couch, his phone began to ring back in the pocket of his swim trunks. He crawled down on the floor to grab it. His heart began to race as he looked back at the screen and seen that it was Emma calling. He didn't know what to do at first. Should he answer? He just let it ring for now, eventually going straight to voice mail.   
  
While he was busy with Kate, it appeared that Emma had been texting his phone the past hour. There was 5 unread text messages since the last hour. He kept the phone on vibrate with no ring for text messages, so there was no way he could hear it earlier. Kate was still busy in the bathroom, he could hear the faucet of the sink running. James opened the text messages, most of them reading the same with concern:   
  
'Where are you?'   
  
'Heard you weren't at work today, wtf?'   
  
'What's going on, where are you at?'  
  
'OK James, this isn't funny anymore. Get back to me ASAP, worried.'  
  
'Still haven't heard from you, are you OK? Worried about you.'  
  
As he read the text messages, James had come to the brutal realization that his wife was truly concerned about his well being. It seemed like he had just vanished. He did't know what to do, what to tell her. Already he was considering making up a story, perhaps blackmail? That was his first choice, since her texts didn't mention anything about the yacht being taken out. No one seemed to notice it missing, at least not yet. The phone began to ring again, but he didn't know if he should answer it. Seconds later, Kate's naked body came stepping out of the room to find out what exactly she was hearing. Her face was cleaned up from just a minutes earlier. She looked down at James on the floor and spoke.   
  
"Oh, that's your phone ringing. Was wondering what that was."   
  
"Yeah, it's my wife calling."   
  
Kate laughed hard. James continued to stare at the screen of his phone. She couldn't help but tease him about it.   
  
"Well, aren't you gonna answer it?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Go on, answer it!"   
  
"What should I tell her, Kate?"   
  
James turned around looking up at the blonde super model. He had a face of worry, she could read him but it was none of her concern. Kate grinned at him, without a care in the world about his failing marriage.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should tell her the truth. Tell her that she is boring and you just fucked me and you had the time of your life."   
  
He wasn't amused at first. As James turned his head to look back, the phone stopped ringing. Kate collected her bikini off the floor, slipping the thong back on before tying up her bra. After a few moments of James not replying, she rolled her eyes and finally blurted out true advice.   
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what, James. Make up some story. Tell her that you took work off today to go out on your boat, and needed to blow some steam or whatever with a day off. Leave the hatch unlocked. After you get off the boat, I'll wait an hour and call my bodyguard. I'll sneak off the pier when he comes to pick me up. There, how about that?"   
  
James smiled, nodding his head.   
  
"Hey, thanks Kate. I'll do that when she calls again."   
  
"No problem."   
  
She gave him a grin, seconds later the phone began to ring again. Kate turned her head to him and sighed as she heard him answering the phone. All it took was seconds for him to answer and follow her advice about the story. She walked around the inner cabin, listening to him talk over the phone. She expected an argument, but James seemed rather calm when talking back to his wife. A couple minutes later, he even told her 'I love you' before hanging the phone up. Kate had to wonder if he had a sudden change of heart out on the boat cheating on her. James picked up his swim trunks, slipping them back on while Kate watched. She spoke up, curious how things went since he seemed to be pleasant at the moment.   
  
"Well, you don't seem worried now. You've got me thinking over here that I may have just saved your marriage by letting you have a little fun."   
  
James laughed before smiling at her.   
  
"Maybe you did, but I think I needed some time to get my rocks off. Thanks Kate."   
  
"You're welcome, James."   
  
"I'll leave the hatch unlocked for you to get off after I leave."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"Thanks, I'll go ahead and text my bodyguard to let him know he needs to pick me up at the pier when we get back."   
  
He stepped closer to her, starring back into her eyes as they both were smiling. Kate pushed her lips to his, offering a subtle goodbye kiss. Soon enough, he would be back out in the cockpit of the yacht to get the motor back running and the evening trip. James deepened their kiss, into another passionate one causing Kate to moan into his mouth. Her hands cupped the back of his head, just before he pulled his lips away to gaze back into her beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"Kate?"   
  
"Yes, James?"   
  
"Maybe we could do this again another time? After all, I think you've taught me that blondes truly can do everything better."   
  
She didn't want to tell him yes. At most, they could text each other, but Kate often didn't keep in communication with guys that she took for a ride like this. This would probably be the highlight of his life, a chance that wouldn't come again for him. Without telling him yes, she just smirked and replied.   
  
"I'll think about it."   
  
He smiled, clearly buying her words. Kate watched him step away, he climbed back up the staircase to exit the inner cabin and back on the deck. She stood there alone, already thinking about what she would do once she got out of Miami. She was curious if James would text her, since he appeared to be serious about continuing this affair. But what would she care? What happened today was a dream that many married men could only desire. Kate enjoyed playing that seductress when she had an opportunity, but not everything was meant to last. Soon the yacht would be back at the docks; he would be returning to his wife, and Kate would have to sneak out and leave as if nothing ever happened. At least she would be back in New York by next week, going back home with a story to entertain her girlfriends.   
  
THE END

 

 

 


End file.
